Lips Of An Angel
by RinNoMiko
Summary: Squall and his team find theirselves stuck in an unknown island. Someone’s waiting for him and someone wishes she could have him back. Will he give his past love a second chance or go back to the person he never wants to hurt?


This is my first story here in fanfiction. Please R n R, it would really mean a lot to me (;. AND PLEASE NO FLAMERS, I'm still new.(hehe). My story would include several characters form FF7, 10 and 10-2, its kinda Au-ish and many OOC-ness. Thanks in advance.

Disclaimer: I don't own it-Applied until the end of the story.

* * *

**_Lips of An Angel_**

**_

* * *

_**

Full Summary:

Squall and his team find theirselves stuck in an unknown island. With no communication and supplies they struggle to survive. Someone's eagerly waiting for him and someone wishes she could have him back. Will he give his past love a second chance or go back to the person he never wants to hurt?

* * *

The dark apartment gave a new meaning to the word lazy and sloppy. It was already pass noon and the residents of that certain flat is still sleeping without a care in the world. The society they lived in would've been very interested to see the Editors-In-Chief of one of the most popular magazines drooling and snoring. They lived like royalty when they were toddlers but now that they're in the mid-twenty's they live the life of celebrities and they get paid for just sitting in the office and signing stuff. Not only are they the top ranking editors of Glam magazine, they're also included in Deling Times most eligible bachelorettes.

"Rise and shine!" A loud voice came upon the other side of the door and made the young woman fell from her bed. The voice was followed by three thumps on the barricade preventing a blonde man from entering the fortress of the two princesses.

Searching for her blanket Rinoa Heartilly wasn't going to wake up for such a quiet call, maybe some threat and violence might work. She was too tired to even dream and to even open her eyes. She covered her body up to her head and curled up into a fetal position.

"Girls wake up!" The same voice said, thumping again on the door.

"Hey, Yuna go get that!" The raven beauty commanded, throwing her arm over the bed and into the sleeping girl.

"You get that" She replied. "I almost kissed Ben Afleck" She grunted.

Even in her sleep, Rinoa rolled her eyes. _'I'm going to snip your pipi off!!' _She thought in aggravation She lazily stood up from the floor still wearing her sleeping mask. She removed it and so as the saliva dripping from her mouth. It was quiet a journey to the front door, there were certain obstacles that prevented her from going there quicker like pizza boxes, Chinese food containers, bottles of soda and beer, a couple of vodka bottle, a week's worth of laundry, you know the usual things you find in an apartment.

"What?!" She asked irritated after opening the door.

The response she got was a disgusted coo and a wave by the hand, for the morning breath he received "Woooohhh! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The person from the door greeted.

"Jerk!" Rinoa rolled her eyes and attempted to close the door but the man's foot stopped it.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Rinoa step aside and gestured for him to step inside.

The man opened the lights and was quiet shocked by the seen before him "Oh, my God. This place is beyond its normal grotesque. It's post-nuclear." He said sarcastically followed by an insulting smirk.

She smiled back sarcastically. "If your going to criticize the way me and Yuna lives you better leave" Rinoa said pointing her finger to the front door to emphasize her point. He chuckled, collecting a few cans of sodas and placing it in a trash bin.

"Well a little cleaning won't hurt" He replied.

"Very funny Rufus" She said glaring at the blonde man. "If you want you could schedule that on December." She placed her index finger on her chin as if thinking only to exaggerate what she's going to say "Uh…wait let's see…. oh I remember, my whole life's scheduled until February! So the freakin' cleaning time might be rescheduled on the twenty-seventh of March seeing that's the only freaking time I could rest!" Rufus chuckled at the raven beauty's sudden rage.

"Well the last time I checked no one asked you to be Editor-In-Chief of Glam, is there?" He said with a smile, his sea-green eyes sparkling joyously as she got more and more annoyed.

"And no one asked you to come here" She retaliate.

"Hey, I didn't come here for world war 3 so don't pour your hangover on me"

Rinoa let her shoulders fell, all the tension and stress was slowly giving her a migraine and possibly osteoporosis "Sorry, I've just been so stressed out; with work and Yuna and you and this apartment and with my father. I really can't put my life together right now," She admitted, brushing her hands through her hair.

Rufus sat beside her and gave the young woman a hug. He knew she needed that right now. He would always see her working up late perfecting the magazine she was working in and wake up very early to have it publish the next day.

"Eeww! If you want to do it you should've warned me" The two looked up as the brunette eyed them with a disgusted look.

"Very funny Yunnie" Rinoa retorted. She had been living in an apartment with her cousin/roommate/best friend/officemate for the last 3 years. She was a brunette with blue eyes and has a very slender figure. Rufus was one of his oldest best friends even before she started to go to school. Rufus Shinra was a blonde man with sea-green eyes and had a medium built body. He owned the company Yuna and her work for.

"So why'd you come here anyway?" Rinoa asked as she took a sip from her coffee. The three were now in the kitchen, which was the cleanest place on the apartment; only because Rinoa and Yuna don't know how to cook nor wash the dishes. Both of them didn't really have the time to learn 'chores' due to their hectic schedule and because they were never given any chores back when they were young. They never got their hands dirty, they were born with nothing to do but breathe air and live their lives to the fullest.

Rinoa was sitting across Rufus in the high chairs of the counter while Yuna was randomly pressing buttons in the coffee machine.

"This came in your mail at the office, think it's something urgent, the mailman said it's from Selphie Tilmitt" Rinoa almost choked from what she was drinking the moment Rufus said her name. She even spilled some of her coffee on her shirt and almost fell from the high chair luckily she managed to balance her self.

"You okay, cuz?" Yuna asked, patting the young woman's back. Rinoa nodded and snatched the letter from Rufus's hands. She quickly tore one of the side's and immediately took the piece of paper out.

Rinoa breathed heavily, eyeing the white piece of paper that was neatly folded in three parts.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Rufus asked as she held the paper closed for approximately 3 minutes with her eyes closed.

"She's doing it for the intensity of the situation" Yuna replied, taking Rinoa's cup and drinking from it. Rufus smirked as he noticed Rinoa murmuring some kind of prayer beneath her breath.

She suddenly opens her eyes and Rufus' met hers. She looked at the letter and slid it over to his side.

"Open it and read it for me" She said.

"Why? It is your mail" He replied.

"Just open it Ruf, she'll get all drama queen again" Rinoa glared at her cousins comment.

Rufus opened the letter and took a quick glance of it.

"Are you sure you want me to read this?" Rinoa nodded intently. The blonde man sighed.

"Hey Rinny! How are yah? We're all doing well here in Balamb. We really miss you! After graduating here at Garden, most of us went on in a different direction. Unfortunately, your departure was earlier. So I've decided, plus Irvy of course, to host a reunion. I really hope you'd come! You'll be surprised at how much everyone's changed, especially Seifer! LoL. Anyway call the following numbers for more information; blah, blah, blah. Sincerely yours, Selphie Tilmitt, P.S your attendance is a must"

Rinoa chuckled. She never thought she'd hear from her old pals again. It had been six years since she last heard of them.

"Are you going?" Yuna and Rufus asked in unison. Rinoa looked up at them with uneasiness in her eyes.

"I don't know, my schedules full until February" She replied. She jumped off the stool and out the kitchen. Yuna and Rufus could sense there was something that was going on with Rinoa. Normally, she would flap her arms, jump up and down, call everyone about it, gloat about it to the two of them, never stop talking about how excited she is and buy everything she needs without even thinking how much bill she'll receive at the end of the month.

"She's avoiding something" The twosome said in agreement. Usually, when something like this comes up Rinoa wouldn't have any second thoughts in attending; she would immediately cancel everything to make room for the party and even lecturing Rufus and Yuna, if they try to argue with her. _'Relaxation comes first before job, 'coz if pure work and no play means wrinkles on your forehead' _Even though it didn't rhyme those words of wisdom will always come out of Rinoa's mouth every time a party is held. And having a reunion with her old classmates would really be the highlight of her year, so why was she acting as if nothing's come up?

* * *

The red light in the small black box kept on blinking, signaling him to switch it up. _'What now?'_ He though aggravated, the indicator would only mean five things, first; was his father calling, two; Seifer came to spar with him, three; Quistis had a ton of paperwork he has to read and approve, four; Erica came to bug him, or five; Selphie insisting him to approve of a ridiculous project. _'Headmaster Leonhart, Commander Kinneass is here to see you'_

'_Great' _He thought sarcastically. _'Mental Note: Add Irvine in the list of who could-be's'_ He pressed the talk button and the light immediately changed to green. "Send him in" He spoke.

The door then open, and a man with auburn hair walked inside his dark office.

"What do you need?" He immediately questioned, the minute Irvine sat on the chair.

"I was thinking, if its pos…"

"No" He immediately cut him off. Squall knew he was talking about Selphie's latest proposal…the reunion. The bubbly brunette was going none stop in asking him to come, but as usual his answer was no. He thought yesterday was the last time he'd see Selphie, unfortunately she had back up plan…Irvine. But he won't just give in.

"Rude much" Irvine commented sarcastically. Squall didn't even take a glance at Irvine; he was so entranced at the folder he was reading. "So your letting Erica go alone?" Irvine asked after a minute of silence.

This time, Squall took his eyes of the paper and into Irvine. "Who said she's going?" He asked, the tone of annoyance in his voice.

"She did" Irvine answered immediately.

Squall sighed heavily, tapping his fingers on the large oak desk. At the age of 24 he was the youngest headmaster and the holder of the title: "The Man who didn't enjoy his single life". He had been engaged to Erica Montrolfe for a month now. They'd been dating after he was announced as new headmaster, which was about two years ago. The engagement was a real shock to his friends, especially Quistis and Selphie. After they announced it, he noticed the sudden change in the two girls. But it wasn't for him too be worried about. He was headmaster now and that's all that matters. Both Squall and ex-headmaster Cid had been waiting for that turnover. However, the minute he became headmaster, he never felt like celebrating. And now it seems like his whole career, as a SeeD meant nothing.

Erica came to his life unexpectedly. Even he was surprised. Though, she was very aggressive and demanding, Squall could really see the truthfulness and lust in her eyes. The honesty he never found in _her,_ he found it in Erica. But looking at the eyes of the woman he was about to get bonded to, he sees his own eyes; filled with sorrow and emptiness while hers shows complete happiness and excitement. How he wished he felt the same. Although he knows that Erica's just pretending that there's nothing wrong, he knows deep inside she was hurting. And until now, he wasn't sure on whether or not he's marrying her for the same reason she has.

"Squall?" Irvine's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Squall turned his gaze back on the paper he was reading. He should really try to give the same feelings Erica's giving him.

"I'll go with her" He finally stated. Even without looking Squall knew Irvine was doing his victory dance. "You can leave now" Sounding like the rude-hard-headed guy he is.

"Alrighty then, the reunion would be held next week. I'm sure Selphie would be glad to know that your coming. Everyone would be there." He said his goodbye and walked out. After Irvine left Squall couldn't take the latter sentence out of his head; _everyone would be there. _

Even though _she_ only stayed at Garden for almost a year, Selphie and the rest of the gang really got attached to her. She was the kind of friend who you could really count on no matter what. But that changed when she left all of them without a valid reason. She did say good-bye, but not personally; she wrote each of them a letter saying how sorry she was and how much she's going to miss them. He wondered what happened to her. After the awful incident six years ago, he never heard from her again. _'Maybe she'll be attending the reunion, after all Selphie loves her so much and so does Quis. She couldn't turn them down this time, that would be like forgetting she even had a relationship with them' _Squall shook his head, he knew he wasn't talking about Rinoa's relationship with the gang anymore.

He opened the lower left drawer of his desk. He smiled seeing that the picture was still in great shape. She was doing her 'photo-smile'; winking at the camera and smiling genuinely…while he wasn't giving any effort just to turn his frown upside down, maybe just a little but it won't be visible until you get a closer look. He had his arm around her and her arms on his waist. It was taken inside his room; they were both sitting ridiculously on his bed. She was in his over-sized shirt while he was just in his white shirt and shorts.

He gently took it and the blue velvet box next to it. He opened the box and there it was; shining beautifully was a silver ring with an angel's wings in the middle holding a diamond.

'Squall?' There was a light knock on his door. He immediately opened the door and let her in.

'_So, why are you here so late?' He asked as she sat down on the edge of his bed._

'_Well…Nothing…I just wanted to see you' _

'_Ah, I thought you came to jump on me, I'm a little disappointed' Rinoa glared at him and punched him playfully on the shoulder. _

'_Say it again, and I'd show Garden the picture' She threaten. Squall let his head fall down the most pitiful way he could. He didn't know why he felt so free whenever he was with her. An eternity of silence fell between them. _

'_What do I have a pimple?' Rinoa asked, noticing Squall staring at her._

'_No, I just thought it would be great if we could always stay like this' _

'_Huh?' She asked, trying hard not to show him she was affected by his words. Squall stood up and went into the small refrigerator at the corner of his room. _

'_You know Rinny, I'm saving money for my future'_

'_Yep' She replied. _

'_I have come to an age, I want to become independent.'_

'_Yep' She said again as he handed her a can of soda._

'_So, if it's possible…I would like to have my own house…something modest but warm' _

_She didn't answer, she just pretended she wasn't hearing anything and continued with her soda half-heartedly listening to Squall's drama. _

'_I'd also like to have children, a boy first' Silence, Squall was still facing the refrigerator unable to look at Rinoa. 'Err… What I'm trying to say…is…that'_

'…_I want you………to become my………wife' He finally said. Rinoa dropped the can of soda; the raven-beauty was quiet surprised when it didn't make any sound then finally realizing his room was carpeted. _

_Squall turned when he didn't get any response. She was looking at the spilled soda then to him._

'_Who?' She asked innocently. _

'_You of course! Do you see anybody else here?' She still didn't answer, she just averted her eyes from him. 'I know we're still young but I want an answer now. You're the only one for me. If you love me, please say 'yes'' She stood up ready to leave but Squall immediately stopped her by reaching for her arm. Her head was just pinned to the floor avoiding any eye contact with the young man. 'I know its sudden but I thought about it. I'll work hard, you'll see I'll be a good husband' Rinoa tried desperately to shrug his hand off but the more she countered the more he tightened his grip. 'I want to take care of you for the rest of my life. I promise I'll make you happy'_

'_**This is impossible I must tell him no! Come on Rin, tell him!' **Rinoa then shook his hand forcefully, this time he let go. _

_Squall's eyes widen from her sudden action. He even took a step backward because of surprise. _

'_What are you talking about? My poor Squall, I pity you! You really take our relationship seriously?!' She asked rather loud, still not facing the young man. _

'_Rin?' He asked confused. _

'_Squall, how could you imagine that…I am the daughter of Fury Caraway, one of the most powerful and rich men of this era, and you a low-life mercenary whose duty is to take orders from your headmaster. I'm practically a princess, how could you provide for my needs with an income as low as 50,000 Gils. You can't afford me. How can you possibly entertain ideas of me marrying someone like you?'_

_This time Squall took her arm and forcefully made her look his way. But she wasn't making any eye contact she was just looking at the floor. _

'_Rinoa, you can't be serious!?' He said anger getting the better of him._

'_All men are alike' She replied trying to shrug off his hand and she was successful from removing his grip._

'_Hey' He called as she walked towards the door. 'Hey' He called again. She stopped a few cm. from the door._

'_I have shown you and practically everyone in Garden that I'm a little attached to you…but it seems you expect much more of it'_

'_Rinoa!' He walked towards her and made her look his way again. This time she was looking him straight in the eyes. _

'_I'm sorry Squall, I loved you, it's true……But I don't love you anymore. You know our relationship was just an adventure, it has never been serious' Squall couldn't comprehend what he was feeling, whether it was sadness or anger. But he needs an explanation._

'…_I came to tell you that tonight…that's it.' She shrug his hand but he didn't let go. 'Release me' She ordered. When he didn't as much move she forcefully threw his arm off. _

'…_Why?…Tell me why Rinoa!?'_

'_Good night Squall' after that she left him. _

The next day, she found out that Rinoa transferred to another school. Until now, Squall's still confused. He knew what Rinoa told him was a lie. What she said to him that night and what she wrote in the letter didn't convince him. But whatever Rinoa did or say he wants a clear explanation, he admits he still has feelings for her but Erica's slowly draining that away. The reunion will be a great opportunity to clear things out with her, but the only question is will she be attending?

* * *

Rinoa literally dug into the small hill of clothes sitting in the corner of their bedroom. Throwing random items on her bed, she wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for.

"Reunion…tsk" She murmured.

"What's wrong?" Yuna's voice startled Rinoa but she didn't let her notice. She just kept on tossing articles of clothing,

"Nothing" She simply stated.

"Oh really? So digging in that week-old laundry means nothing's wrong. Well apocalypse might be coming" She said sarcastically. Rinoa rolled her eyes and sat across the brunette. "So what's wrong?"

"The reunion" She mumbled.

"What's wrong with that? Don't you want to see your old friends again?"

"Of course I do"

"Then why don't you want to go?" She sighed. Yuna tilted her head sideward sensing a juicy story behind her concern.

"Its just…" She paused.

"Come on tell!"

"I haven't been exactly honest with you and Rufus" She said automatically dropping her head down in shame.

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked. Rinoa didn't answer. "Hey Ruf, Noa's going to…" The raven beauty immediately covered her cousin's mouth to shut.

"I don't want Rufus to know, it's kinda a girl thing" Yuna nodded, sensing her next statements would be about boys.

"So? Spill" She commanded.

"Okay, when my mom died my dad came to get me here. He sent me to Balamb Garden to become a SeeD"

"SeeD? You mean a plant?"

"No! A SeeD is like a mercenary, that's what they call themselves. They do what they're told by the headmaster, like killing and stuff and they get paid"

"Oh…But wait, why does your father want you to become a SeeD? Is he going low on cash?"

"Of course not! He said it was to train me for politics…to follow our tradition. They call the school Garden. Since Garden trains kids to be warriors enrolling as a normal student was impossible. My dad really wanted me in there because the knowledge about politics and economics was really good and they were far better than any university. So my dad gave a very hefty donation for Garden and the headmaster agreed." She stated as Yuna nodded occasionally. "There I met Squall Leonhart"

"So you don't want to go 'coz his your ex? And he'd be attending the reunion?" Yuna asked. Rinoa nodded. "So? What gives? He is your EX boyfriend" She stated adding stress to the word 'ex'

"Well his not just my ex" She said air-quoting the 'ex'. "We dated for almost two years…and then it was…over"

"You should get over it girl. It was only two years."

"I know but…."

"No buts, you have to go to that reunion. You should show him you moved on and not going to that gathering would only prove that his almighty." Rinoa knew what Yuna was talking about and she was right. Even though she was the one who broke up with him, she was the one who really had a hard time coping up. Until now she still believes that she hasn't really forgotten about him.

"Girl you better get your ass to that reunion. You should show him you moved on." Yuna said, starting to meddle again with someone else's love life.

"But I haven't!" She admitted.

"What?! It's been like a decade since you last saw each other why haven't you moved on?!! What is he the God or something?"

"It's only been six years since we last saw each other."

"Totally not the point Rin, totally not the point!" Rinoa pinned her head down in shame. "You should show him you moved on" She said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't like seeing you pretending everything's okay. Set yourself free from all the drama relationships has to offer. Open up for something new and let others love you more than that guy did." But that's just the problem, he gave her everything and loved her like no one ever did, and she just left him with an unclear reason. She still misses his hugs and kisses, his gruff voice and his rare smile that he only showed her. If there was ever a chance she would want all of those to come back, but she knew it was too good to be true. 'He probably moved on, maybe he even has a wife and kids'. And she has to accept that 'coz once you spilled a glass of water you could never bring it back.

"There are a lot of guys out there. You might be even surprise to know that Mr.-Right is closer than you think…. but your just too blind to see it" Rinoa could really feel that Yuna was talking based on experience. She had a terrible love life with a guy who only loved her money. The sad thing was, she was always beaten up to a pulp and she never said anything about it. Typical blind love for you. But then she opened her eyes when he started hurting her mom. After breaking up with him, she never saw that guy again.

And now here she is, a happy young woman enjoying her freedom being single and isn't chained to the 'what-could've-been's'. Rinoa hoped she was Yuna. A strong woman with an optimistic point of view about life; how she wished someday she could be like her and luckily that day is slowly approaching. Showing Squall, Yuna and most importantly herself that she moved on will make things better. Seeing Squall again might make her realize what a fool she had been because of love. Attending the reunion would be the first step towards a new life.

* * *

So how do you like it? Please tell me what you think? No flamers, ayt? 


End file.
